Clash
by wasastudent
Summary: "L-Lo yang se-sekarang, b-bukan lo y-yang t-tadi pagi."/ "Gue naksir elo, Oh Sehun."/ "Aduh, Luhan. Sakit, nih. Lukanya belum kering tau!"/ "Biarin, emang gue pikirin! Tamu adalah raja! Cefat KELUARH!"/ Berdoa saja, semoga orang-orang aneh itu tak akan berbuat aneh lagi./ Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**EXO are owned by**

**ALL, I think.**

**JK^^**

**Warn: OOC, typo bangets.**

* * *

Pagi itu Sehun menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan tampang kusut. Ia memandang kesal pada sosok tengah berjalan di depannya tanpa menghiraukan beberapa adik kelas yang mulai berbisik-bisik tentang penampilannya pagi itu. Rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur, baju kusut, sandal jepit yang kanan biru kiri hijau.

_"Hun! Bangun, dong! Pemalas!" Kai menggoncang-goncang tubuh Sehun yang kala itu masih terlelap tanpa mengingat bahwa ia baru saja menyebut _nickname_nya sendiri. __**Pemalas.**_

_"Paan, sih?! Kan minggu, Kai!"_

_"Temenin gue _jogging_, dong. Udah lama kan, kita nggak jogging bareng."_

_"Ajak yang lain aja," ujar Sehun dengan mata masih tertutup._

_"Ayo, Sehun!" Kai semakin liar mengoncang tubuh Sehun, sampai-sampai siapapun di atas kasur itu berasa kayak kena gempa bumi. "Bangun, atau gue cium?"_

_Sehun tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsip awalnya, bangun siang di akhir pekan. _

_"Lo emang mau gue cipok deh, kayaknya."_

_Deru napas Jongin semakin terdengar di pendengaran Sehun, semakin terasa di kulitnya, semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. _

_"Gue cium ya…"_

_"Arrgh, iya! Gue bangun, puas lo?!" akhirnya Sehun bangkit dengan mata tertutup menuju ke kamar mandinya untuk bersiap, tapi tangannya keburu ditarik sama Jongin. _

_"Gak ada waktu lagi, lo ikut gue sekarang!"_

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di GOR sekolah bersama beberapa pemuda sebaya mereka, atau mungkin lebih tua sedikit. Sehun dibangunkan dengan brutal sepagi ini oleh orang yang biasanya bangun lewat tengah hari dengan alasan ingin _jogging,_ dan entah kenapa mereka malah berakhir di gedung olahraga sekolah.

"Maksud lo bangunin gue buat ini, Kai?" tanya Sehun setengah berbisik tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, agar terkesan keren.

"Iya." Kai juga sama, tidak memandang siapa yang menjadi pasangan berdialognya barusan. "Jam tiga subuh tadi mendadak ada yang sms, ngajak kita tanding basket."

Sehun diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Matanya bergerak-gerak menelusuri wajah-wajah c_ute_ tapi ngotot pengen dibilang _manly_ yang ternyata merupakan–

"Serunya, yang ngajak kita tanding itu anak-anak futsal."

_Great._

"Kami tepat waktu kan, Luhan?" Kai melempar bola basketnya ke arah Luhan, yang malah diraih dengan ligatnya oleh Xiumin.

Tiba-tiba suara _bass _yang khas datang memecah suasana tegang di GOR, "Sori sori, gue telat!"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali." Baekhyun mendelikkan dagunya ke arah yang baru datang. "Satu dari tim lo terlambat datang."

Sehun langsung _facepalm_, 'sialan si Kris, merusak suasana.'

"Oh, jadi kita mau _battle _sama…" Kris menggantung kalimatnya sambil memandang remeh ke lawan mainnya, "anak-anak futsal?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Lo meremehkan kami?"

Kris berjalan mendekati Luhan, semakin dekat, sampai kini posisi mereka benar-benar dekat. "Dan lo nantangin kami? Lo kira siapa yang lo tantang?"

"Setan, sombong banget sih lo!" Luhan yang tak bisa menahan emosinya langsung mendorong Kris sampai-sampai pemuda jangkung itu jatuh. "Bukan pemain NBA juga!"

Beberapa anak futsal mulai mendekati Luhan untuk menahannya, jaga-jaga kalau ia melayangkan pukulan lagi pada Kris.

Namun Kris tak mau kalah, ia bangkit lalu menarik kerah baju Luhan. "Gue selalu menjadi sombong kalau udah berhadapan sama anak-anak futsal."

"Eh, udah-udah." Kai berusaha memisahkan Kris dan Luhan, "kita berkumpul di sini buat bersaing secara sehat, bukan buat tawuran begini."

"Siapa juga yang mau tawuran," gumam Sehun sambil memerhatikan jiwa _kehero-_an Kai, yang entah kenapa membuatnya mual. Tapi sepertinya Kai saja tak cukup. Ia memberi kode lewat matanya pada Sehun, 'tolongin gue, dong. Tega lo liat temen gagal jadi pahlawan di sini.'

Dari awal juga udah gagal kali.

Namun sebelum Sehun sampai, Kris sudah melepas cengkramannya. Lalu mengambil bola basket dan _mendribblenya_ santai. "Sori, kebawa emosi."

Luhan memperbaiki seragam futsalnya yang sempat berantakan karena ulah Kris tadi. "Udah bisa dimulai?"

Sehun pikir sudah bisa dimulai, mengingat sepertinya ini hanya pertandingan _three on three. _Tapi ternyata opininya salah.

"Eh, eheheheh." Kai malah nyengir tak berdosa. "Sori, ye. Chanyeol, Chen, sama Yixing belum sampai."

"Tao juga," Kris menambahkan.

Anak-anak futsal tak berkomentar, takut kalau menyeletuk hanya akan menambah masalah. Tapi suasana diam begini juga menambah ketegangan dan aura kebencian antara dua klub ini semakin terasa.

"Uhm," sambil menunggu anggota lain, Sehun pikir tak ada salahnya ia bertanya suatu hal yang sedari tadi membuatnya gelisah. "Kai,"

"Paan?"

"Di deket sekolah ada minimarket gak, ya?"

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "Ada, sih. Tapi jam segini mungkin belum buka. Kenapa?"

"Gue pengen beli sikat gigi beserta odolnya. Lalu camilan juga."

Dahi Kai semakin mengerut, tanda ia tak paham dan butuh penjelasan lebih.

"GUE BELUM MANDI, SARAPAN, CUCI MUKA, BAHKAN SIKAT GIGI, KAI!"

Kai ber-oh ria dulu sebelum berujar, "Pantes lo lebih diem dari biasanya, rupanya takut ketahuan belum sikat gigi ya. Jorok, ah."

"Ini semua juga gara-gara lo. Gue belum sempat ngapa-ngapain udah lo seret ke motor lalu tahu-tahu kita udah di sekolah."

Kai terdiam. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah juga pada Sehun, membangunkannya pagi-pagi dengan alasan tak jelas tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bersiap-siap dulu. Bukankah ia egois?

Tapi kali ini beda. Ini untuk membela nama baik klubnya sendiri, jadi minimal dosanya bisa berkurang sepuluh persen.

"Bilangnya mau _jogging, _ternyata mau tanding sama anak futsal. Lo harus tanggung jawab, Kai."

"Ya, ya. Bentuk tanggung jawab apa yang lo mau?"

"Beliin sikat gigi, odol, sama sarapan,"

"Gue belikan kue pisang mau?"

"Terserah. Apapun. Gue lapar. Kalo gue lapar, gue gak bisa main basket."

"Lo ikut gue, deh. Entar gue salah beli, ribet jadinya."

"Ck, yalah." Baru saja Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, tapi matanya keburu menangkap dua sosok jangkung dan satu sosok sedang yang baru muncul dari pintu GOR.

"SORI, KAMI TELAT!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"TELAT KOK, BANGGA? CHANYEOL?!" balas Kai berteriak juga.

'Alah, perjalanan terhambat.' batin Sehun.

"GUE JEMPUT DUA BOCAH INI DULU TADI, BARU KE SINI," seru Chanyeol sembari berjalan ke tempat Kai dan Sehun disusul dua lainnya, Tao dan Yixing.

"Weleh! Gue lebih tua dari elu, kamvret!" Yixing melayangkan botol minumnya ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Kalo gitu tinggal Chen,"

"Bisa jelaskan, kenapa suasananya mencekam banget waktu gue baru masuk?" tanya Tao sambil mengganti _flipper_nya dengan sepatu basket.

"Kris baru aja baku hantam sama Luhan,"

"Hah?" Yixing membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Masa, sih? Bohong ah lu, Kai!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan, "Luhan bisa ngamuk juga, eh?"

"Serius deh, kali ini kalo gue bohong gue jamin hidung gue makin masuk."

Chanyeol dan Yixing angguk-angguk paham. Kalau Kai sampai mempertaruhkan hidungnya, berarti ia tidak sedang bercanda.

Tao kembali bertanya, "Lalu kenapa mereka bisa berantem?"

Kai menarik napasnya pelan, lalu menghembusnya dengan kasar. "Kalian bertiga beneran mau tau?"

Pertanyaan yang tak perlu sebenarnya, karena ketiga pendatang baru itu mengangguk mantap, "MAU LAH!"

"Seperti biasa, Kris berlagak lagi di depan kapten futsal itu," Kai berhenti sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang sedang bermain basket sendiri di lapangan. "Luhan kayaknya udah nggak tahan sama sifatnya Kris, makanya dia langsung ngedorong Kris kayak gini," Kai memeragakan bagaimana Luhan mendorong Kris sampai terjatuh, dan yang jadi Kris itu Sehun.

"Argh, gue belum makan dari pagi Kai! Sialan!" umpat Sehun di tengah-tengah ringisannya.

"Udah itu, Kris gak mau kalah. Dia malah balas narik kerah baju Luhan sambil bilang," kali ini Kai yang menjadi Kris, jemarinya sudah mencengkram kerah baju Sehun, "Kalau sama anak futsal gue bakal berubah jadi sombong,"

Ketiga pendatang baru itu ber-oh ria, "OOOHHHHH,"

"Lalu gue dateng meleraikan mereka, deh."

Sayang, ending ceritanya membuat kualitas cerpen itu turun dari bintang tujuh jadi bintang tiga.

Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "kok mereka dari dulu selalu cekcok, ya?"

Yixing mengangguk setuju, "Ya, tapi lebih tepatnya Kris dan anak-anak futsal. Setahuku anak-anak futsal dendam kesumat sama basket gara-gara Kris doang, sih."

"Gue kira mereka udah baikan, loh."

"Mana!" sela Yixing cepat. "Awalnya udah baikan. Tapi gara-gara ada gosip kalo si Kris yang mengajukan proposal tentang pembubaran klub futsal, Luhan ngamuk lagi dah."

Tunggu, kenapa mereka jadi menggosip seperti ini?

"Gosip doang, kan?"

"Gak tahu, deh." Kai kembali duduk sambil melihat-lihat ke gerombolan anak futsal di sebelah mereka. "Yang jelas semalem gue dapet sms kayak gini," lalu ia menyodorkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol untuk dilihat secara bergantian.

_from: Luhan_

_hoy, bisa ntar kita sparring? jam 8 pagi, gimana?  
gue tunggu lo di GOR sekolah.  
kalo lo gk trima dibgunin pagi-pagi,  
salahkan Kris yang lagi-lagi ngajak tempur._

_received: 03:47:59_

Tao geleng-geleng kepala setelah membaca isi sms Luhan semalam, "Gila, penggosipnya dosa banget."

Kai tertawa kecil, "Itu mending! Coba liat jam berapa gue nerima sms itu? Setelah baca tuh sms gue nggak bisa tidur lagi."

Tak sengaja Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang sedang menahan sakit karena baru saja jadi peran pengganti, dan ia merasa iba. "Lu belum makan, Hun?" yang direspon gelengan kepala tiga kali oleh yang ditanya.

"Mau mie pangsit? Tadi gue suruh Chen pergi beli, sih. Kalau mau aku peseni—,"

"Mau!"

"Oke," Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu memencet-mencet layarnya beberapa kali sebelum mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Halo, Chen? Tambah satu porsi lagi, ya. Buat si Thehun. Apa? Oh. Oke, bye." –klik. "Chen udah sampe sekolah, Hun."

Sehun menghela napas kecewa, "Sudahlah, Bang. Mungkin hari ini emang udah takdir gue buat gak sarapan."

"Siapa bilang," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Kebetulan banget, beli dua gratis satu. Chen bawa satu porsi lebih, kok."

Sementara member lain bersiap-siap, Sehun menikmati sarapannya dengan lahap. Biar saja pakaiannya lusuh sendiri, rambutnya berantakan sendiri, badannya bau sendiri, yang penting dia happy.

Akhirnya si Jongong mengumumkan lewat toa yang entah dia cikok dari mana, "WOI! PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI LIMA MENIT LAGI. BAGI YANG BARU SELESAI MAKAN EN BELUM SIKAT GIGI, MOHON MAAF. NO TOLERANSI. SORI, YA."

"Nyindir gue?" gumam Sehun di sela-sela suapan terakhirnya."Oke, saatnya bertarung."

* * *

Lanjut? Hehe, sori. Tiba-tiba fic ini muncul begitu saja di kepala ane. Just unleash my own imagination. Wkwkwk.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan di atas. Review, yah!^^


	2. Not Bad!

Sehun sudah berada di tengah lapangan dengan peluit yang bergelantungan di leher dan bola basket di tangan kanannya. "Siap?" tanyanya sambil melirik Chanyeol dan Zelo bergantian.

Keduanya mengangguk mantap. "SIAP!", "Yaelah, pake nanya lagi."

Lalu Sehun melambungkan bolanya ke atas dan—

—PLUIT! Pertandingan dimulai.

* * *

**_EXO and B.A.P are owned by themselves_**

**_Chapter 2: Not Bad!_**

**_Warn: OOC, Gaje, Typos_**

**_Here is it, enjoy^^_**

* * *

"Eh, LEPASIN! BRENGSEK!" Luhan memberontak ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh orang yang entah sejak kapan menjadi rivalnya itu. _Sial, dia kuat banget! _"TOL—ummphhh!"

Kris langsung membekap mulut Luhan sebelum ada orang lain yang mendengar, mencegah timbulnya kesalahpahaman. "Argh, entar orang-orang kira gue mau APAIN elu! GILA!" lalu Kris membanting tubuh mungil itu ke tembok belakangnya.

"ARGH! Sakit bego!"

"Makanya, jangan hobi nyari sensasi." Dengan sebelah tangan yang ditumpukan ke tembok sebelah kepala Luhan dan sedikit menurunkan wajahnya supaya bisa menatap langsung manik indah namun penuh teka-teki itu, Kris mencoba menginterogasi Luhan lebih dalam. "Apa coba tujuan lo ngadain turnamen gak jelas ini kalau bukan buat nyari sensasi?"

"Gue cuma pengen ngebuktiin kalau—,"

"—anak futsal bisa main basket?" sela Kris tenang, namun penuh penekanan di tiap suku katanya.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, "Nah, itu lo tahu."

"Lo gak berpikir kalau tindakan lo ini egois?"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Lo gak mikirin anggota tim kita yang harus berjuang buat bangun pagi di hari Minggu?"

"Oh," Luhan manggut-manggut. "Gue bakal jadi egois kalau sudah berhadapan sama anak-anak basket."

_Kalimat ini kayaknya familiar, deh. _pikir Kris.

"Betewe, kok kita gak pernah akur ya?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa karena _dia_?"

Kris terbelalak. Plis, dia paling gak suka kalau Luhan mulai mengungkit-ungkit tentang _dia. _

"Gue jadi teringat gimana dulu lo susah-payah mempertahankan dia di sini, sampai-sampai lo ngelawan orangtua sendiri."

"Luhan."

"Padahal dia ke sana cuma buat sekolah, terus balik lagi ke sini setelah tamat. Tapi lo malah berpikir kalau dia bakal pergi selama-lamanya."

"Luhan, tolong."

"Ah, bahkan lo sampe gak mau keluar kamar tiga hari tiga malem. Lo _cute _banget sih, Kris!"

"Luhan, jaga mulutmu."

"Wah, sayangnya mulut gue gak bisa gue jaga kalau udah berhadapan sama anak-anak basket."

Dalam hati Kris _facepalm, 'Nih anak bisa menjadi alim dan liar di saat yang sama.'_

Kris berhenti untuk mengatur sirkulasi pernapasannya supaya tetap tenang, berusaha sesabar mungkin menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan Luhan yang membuatnya ingin mencekik habis siapapun yang berada di sana. "Sudah gue peringatkan, Lu. Jangan bikin gue tambah kesel."

"Lha, lu ngambek? Gue kan hanya mengcopas apa yang lo bilang ke gue tadi."

Pantas saja familiar. "Lo gak pernah liat gue mengamuk, ya?" Kris menatap Luhan tajam.

Luhan memutar bola matanya mengejek, "Mau lu ngamuk, kek. Mau lu ngambek, kek. Gak ngaruh buat gue—eh copotmonyetluKris!"

—BUGH! Kris meninju tembok di sebelah kepala Luhan keras, sampai-sampai tangannya sendiri lecet. Dan ia menyesal sudah berakting sok keren dengan memukul tembok di depan Luhan. Nyeri, bo! Langsung mati rasa! Tapi Kris tetap menjaga ekspresi dinginnya. "Nah, jangan bikin mukamu bernasib sama kayak tembok ini."

"Tapi memang Suho, kan? Pasangan gay-mu yang pergi sekolah ke negri seberang dan sampai sekarang gak pulang-pulang?"

"Ini peringatan terakhir,"

Luhan bukannya merasa terancam, "Gue denger Suho punya pacar baru," justru makin bersemangat untuk memanas-manasi Kris. "Kalo gak salah namanya Do Kyung—,"

—BUAGH! Cukup. Sudah cukup. Kris tak sanggup lagi mendengar celotehan Luhan tentang _dia,_ dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan _dia. _Sebagai gantinya terpaksa ia menghantam rahang kiri Luhan, yang anehnya bisa membuat si pemilik rahang terjungkal cukup jauh sampai ke tanah parkiran GOR.

Luhan mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, lalu tersenyum kecut. _Ah dia sudah dewasa ya, Joonmyeon._

Kris membawa dirinya menuju sosok mungil tak berdaya di depannya, lalu berjongkok di samping tubuh mungil itu dan tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. "Mau lagi?" nada bicaranya juga melembut.

"Ugh," Luhan sedikit meringis ketika Kris meraih dagunya. "Lo pengecut, Kris."

Kris memperkecil jarak wajah mereka, lalu berujar pelan, "Lo yang terlalu naif, Lu."

* * *

"Kris ke mana, ya?" tanya Chen sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sehun yang sedang fokus memerhatikan permainan.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "Pelepasan agung kali."

"Tao?"

"Gak tahu. Mungkin Kris nyuruh nemenin. Gue denger lampu toilet GOR remang-remang, sering mati sendiri."

Chen membulatkan matanya. "Berarti betul kalau Kris emang modus sama Tao?!"

Sehun menggampar kepala Chen pelan namun sadis, "Gak usah ngegosip gitu, kenapa? Lo lupa kalau pertandingan ini terjadi gara-gara orang iseng yang hobi ngegosip?"

Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, "Ha?"

"Maksud gue, jangan sampai Kris gak jadi sama Tao gara-gara kita gosip. Bwahahahahaha!" Kali ini Sehun yang digampar Chen. "Halah! Gue kira paan."

"CHEN! SEHUN! CHEN! THEHUN! CHEN! SEHUNAH! WOY, CHEN!" panggil Tao heboh meskipun dirinya masih nun jauh di ujung sana. "HEI!" panggilnya lagi setelah sampai.

"Paan?" Chen tak begitu antusias, pasalnya ia juga ingin fokus pada pertandingan supaya bisa menyusun strategi buat _quarter _depan.

"ITULOH!" Tao mulai nunjuk-nunjuk gak jelas. "SI LUHAN MAU DIMAKAN KRIS DI HALAMAN BELAKANG GOR!"

"HAH?!" Chen sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tao, "SERIUS? GUE KIRA DIA MODUSNYA SAMA ELU!"

"NGGAKLAH! TADI JELAS-JELAS GUE LIAT SI KRIS PENGEN NYIUM LUHAN!"

"SSSHH! Diem! Jangan pake CAPSLOCK, dong!" perintah Sehun. "Entar yang lain kedengeran!" Beruntung, saat itu kubu futsal sedang asyik menyemangati timnya sehingga tak memedulikan teriakan-teriakan najis barusan.

"Di mana di mana?! Gue mau lihat!" Chen loncat-loncat kegirangan. "Hun, ikut?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, berpikir. "Uhm, tapi—,"

"Halah, kelamaan!" Tanpa menunggu lagi Tao langsung menyeret Chen ke tempat yang ia kira sebagai tempat mojokannya Kris dan Luhan, meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya pelan, "Bodo, ah."

"BEH, GILA!" kata Chen sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, _shock. _"Gila. Gawat. Wasted. Ya ampun!"

Sekarang di hadapan mereka sedang ada adegan di mana Kris meraih dagu Luhan yang lagi bebaringan di parkiran GOR, ditambah Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. SIAPAPUN YANG GAK NONTON DARI AWAL PASTI SALAH PAHAM, LAH!

"Tadi gue liat Kris ngebanting Luhan ke tembok lalu dia deket-deketin mukanya ke muka Luhan gitu," ujar Tao menceritakan apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya. "ITU KAN GELIIII!"

"Si Kris juga licik banget." Chen geleng-geleng kepala. "Setelah berhasil bikin Luhan lemes lesu gitu baru dia melancarkan aksinya."

"Iya," Tao manggut-manggut. "Sampai bibir Luhan berdarah-darah gitu lagi."

"Kalau gitu," Chen menendang kaki Tao pelan. "Tunggu apa lagi?! AYO KITA SELAMATKAN LULU!"

* * *

"Sini, Min!" Zelo memberi kode agar Xiumin mengoper bola padanya. Tapi sulit, karena Xiumin sedang di jaga oleh Kai. Badan Kai kan gede, tinggi, item, bau pula. Mirip monster. Jadi konsentrasi Xiumin sedikit pecah karena bau badan Kai. Akhirnya Xiumin melakukan _double dribble _dan membuat Sehun terpaksa meniupkan peluitnya.

PLUITT! "_DOUBLE!" _

"HUUU!" Kubu futsal mulai menyoraki Sehun. "PILIH KASIH!", "GAK ADIL!", "NGASIH TIM KAMI PELANGGARAN TERUS!", "HUU!", "PERCUMA TAMPANG GANTENG TAPI HATINYA JELEK!"

Sehun hanya bisa berusaha untuk ber_positive thinking. _Mungkin karena anak-anak futsal tak begitu mengerti peraturan basket, mereka mengira Sehun sengaja memberi mereka pelanggaran. "_QUARTER_ SATU TINGGAL 23 DETIK!"

"WOO!", "WOI! LO KORUP WAKTU, YA?!", "CURANG!"

Yixing membawa bola dengan cekatan mengingat saat itu ia sedang dijaga Zelo, si lincah dari Gua Babap. Matanya mencari-cari sosok teman yang tak terkawal. "Kai!"

Zelo langsung mengarahkan pandangannya mencari si hitam Kai, tapi ternyata si bola tidak sedang bersama si hitam.

"Makasih, ya." ternyata bola sudah bersama Chanyeol. Ia men_dribble _bola menuju ring sebelum melakukan _lay-up _dan–

–PLUITT! "_QUARTER _SATU HABIS! SKOR 11-4!"

"Hhh, lega...," Chanyeol meneguk botol mineralnya sampai setengah. "Mereka mainnya hebat banget."

"Habis olahraga jangan langsung minum air, Yeol!" kata Sehun mengingatkan. "Gak sehat."

"Iya, iya. Gue lupa."

"Si Himchan itu," Yixing menarik napas sejenak, "Loncatnya lebih tinggi dari gue."

"Yaiyalah, badan dia aja lebih panjang dari elu!" canda Chanyeol sambil meminum airnya lagi.

"Ih, ni anak udah dipesenin juga!" Sehun mencak-mencak sendiri di tempatnya.

"Untung. Untung banget. Gue gak pernah anggap remeh mereka," kali ini Kai. "_One does not simply, _bikin kita yang tiap _quarter _biasanya nyetak 30 jadi 11!"

"Sebelas banding tiga puluh." celetuk Yixing.

"Udah, udah. Kalian istirahat, jangan banyak ngomong dulu." kata Sehun. "Mendingan kita susun strategi buat _quarter _dua."

Kepala Yixing celingak-celinguk kesana kemari, sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu. "Chen ke mana?"

* * *

"Lo yang terlalu naif, Lu."

"WOI, MANIAK!" teriak Chen. "Mau lo apain si Luhan, hah?!"

"Iya!" sambung Tao. "Bisanya bikin pelecehan aja lu!"

"Eh?" Kris malah tertawa konyol, "Astaga. Ini gak seperti yang kalian kira."

"Tapi tadi gue liat lo mukul dinding sampai dia jejeritan gitu! Apa lagi kalau bukan niat cabul?!" ternyata Tao tetep ngotot sama pemikirannya.

"Tapi gue bukan niat cabul!"

"Halah, kami gak butuh penjelasan lo!" potong Chen. "Lo bukan kapten yang bisa memberi teladan baik buat anak-anaknya."

Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum. Dua bocah di depannya itu memang masih bocah. Namanya juga bocah. Maklumi saja.

Kris menepuk pundak Chen dan Tao pelan, "kalo gak percaya, tanya aja sendiri sama Luhan," setelahnya Kris berlalu meninggalkan dua pahlawan gagal yang malah mengo karena bingung.

"Hei," panggil Luhan menyadarkan keduanya.

"Eh, iya." Chen membantu Luhan bangkit. "Kapten kami gak apa-apain kamu kan, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Cuma rasanya, tulang gigi gue bergeser."

"Bibirmu juga berdarah,"

"Iya. Tadi kena tinju," Luhan meringis pelan ketika Tao mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Yah," Tao mendesah kecewa. "Gue kira kena gigit,"

Luhan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dasar mesum."

"Jadi dia gak apa-apain elu, kan?" Chen kembali bertanya. "Kalau dia macem-macem, jangan ragu buat ngasih tahu kami."

"Nggak, kok. Kalian memang salah paham," ujar Luhan masih sambil tertawa. "Entar kalau ada waktu baru gue ceritain, yak."

* * *

Hehehe, chapter two updated.

Eh eh, denger-denger EXO udah comeback? udah nonton videonya? Kalian ketawa gak? Gue sih ngakak hebat, apalagi tiba ngeliat rambut Kai sama Sehun. Yang satu Jack Sparrow yang satu eskrim pelangi.

Si Suho Sehun Kai tindik telinga, ya? Dio juga? Lay juga? Chen juga? Baekhyun juga? Semua kah? Kalau iya, gue cuma bisa bilang, 'Kukira kalian anak alim, anak baik, anak mama, ternyata... aku salah, ya.' sambil masang tampang kecewa gitu.

Lalu di chapter ini gak gitu seru, ya? maaf, ya. Saya juga lagi mentok, bingung eh. Entar kalau kelamaan update malah PHP-in pada readers pula. wkakakakak. Suho sama Dio bakal nyusul, deh. Mereka dapat peran istimewa. Buakakakaka.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview~ Thanks, Xiexie, Arigatou, Gamshahamnida, Aishiteru(?).

Oke maaf. Aku terlalu kepo. Jangan lupa review, yach! -tebarcium- ^^

* * *

Balasan Review:

Caffeineena: Ah, Sehun jadi pegembira? Iya ya? hehe, tapi gue pernah denger kalo dia aslinya memang begitu, kok. Orangnya manja pula. wkakakak. Thnks udah review ya...

Tania3424: Ini kelanjutannya... Hahahah. Thnks udah review, ya...

sasukegmpsalleh: iyaiya. nasib dia lah punya temen gak waras kayak Kai. hehehehe, thnks udah review ya...

zhehoons: ahahah, syukur deh kalau bisa ngakak. wakakak, thnks udah review ya...

Riyoung Kim: iya, si Suho sama Dio nyusul. btw, Suho itu yayangmu? Aku titip salam yak!^^ thnks ya udah review...

7D: Iya, thnks yah atas reviewnya... wkwkwk. semangat masa muda!;3

L. Kim Roses: Okok. Thnks udah review ya...


	3. Dari Quarter ke Quarter

"Aw! Pelan-pelan dong, Chen!"

"Sori, deh. Tadi lo ngelamun, sih. Jadi gak sengaja gue pencet."

"Tapi pencetnya jangan kenceng-kenceng, dong."

"Jadi lo mau dipencetnya sekenceng apah?!"

"EH EH!" Tao berusaha melerai dua bocah sengklek yang hampir cakar-cakaran di depannya. "Umur kalian berapa, sih? Dua setengah taun?!"

"Sori deh, kalo sakit." Chen hanya bisa pasrah ketika Luhan mengambil paksa kapas yang tadi mengusap luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Emang masih sakit, ya?" tanya Tao yang dengan polos dan muka tak berdosa mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sudut bibir Luhan, menekannya pelan.

TAPI EFEK LUAR BIASA! "GRAAAA! TAOOO!" kebayang, rusa ekor delapan yang _in progress_ ke ekor sembilan?

"Sori, sori, sori. Sori cheese Luhan!"

"Yang tadi itu, jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya." Luhan menatap dua orang di depannya memohon -mengedip-ngedipkan matanya supaya terlihat imut dan memelas. "Gue gak mau timbul gosip dan hoax yang bikin gue tambah terkenal."

"Najes!" seru Tao mengerucutkan wajah maskulinnya.

"Kalo gitu kami balik dulu ya. Bisa obatin sendiri, 'kan?"

"Makasih, ya." Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Chen.

"Lo pada baik banget. Moga dapet istri idaman," tambah Luhan asal.

"Kami pergi, Lulu. Byebye!" pamit Tao sebelum menyusul Chen keluar dari ruang ganti pemain yang mendadak menjadi ruang UGD tadi, meninggalkan Luhan yang mulai tenggelam lagi pada lamunannya.

"Ck," Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya gondok sambil meremas surai hitamnya frustrasi. Lalu ia menggeram pelan. Lalu ia bergumam sendiri. Lalu ia mulai menendang-nendang pelan meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kris jelek." Entahlah, tuh anak gak jelas banget lagi ngapain. Dia nggak galau, cuma stress berat.

* * *

**_All the characters are owned by themselves_**

**_Chapter 3: Dari Quarter ke Quarter_**

**_Warn: OOC sangat, Gaje banget, Typos apalagi_**

**_Enjoy, ya!_**

* * *

Cukring! Suara bola menerobos ring basket. Maklum, sekolah elit. Ringnya terbuat dari besi dan baja, tidak bisa remuk dan hancur.

"13-6!" seru Yixing dari pinggir lapangan. Ya, tim futsal baru saja mendapatkan _free-throw _untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tinggal 6 menit!"

"Oi, Pesek!" panggil Sehun memberi isyarat pada Kai untuk mengoperkan bola padanya, saat itu ia sedang bebas tak terkawal. Namun, semua berubah ketika Daehyun menyerang. "Alah."

Kai memenangkan duelnya dengan Kwangmin, lalu dengan lincah membawa bola ke bawah ring dan melakukan tembakan.

"Kai bego." Kris meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala. "kok tembak ke papan?!"

"Supaya di_rebound _Chanyeol, Kris." Yixing _sweetdropped. _"Gue ragu lo pake santet pas pemilihan kapten kemarin."

PLUIT! "14-6!"

"Hei, gimana _quarter _duah?!" tanya Chen yang baru tiba bersama Tao. Matanya mengerling centil menggoda sang kapten basket, _ha, gue tahu semuanya, Jiaheng._

Kris memalingkan mukanya menghindari tatapan Chen, yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan kesalah-pahaman.

Yixing.

"Jadi lo suka Chen, ya?"

"Hei, Kris! Gantiin gue, dong!" perintah Chanyeol, dan Kris langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan tanpa menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebagai tanda sah melakukan _subtitution._

"Tuh anak selalu seenaknya, deh." ujar Yixing menatap Kris heran. "peraturan basket punya dia, ini lapangan punya ibu dia, gedung sekolah punya bapak dia, tanah sekolah punya kakek dia, kebun sekolah punya nenek dia, WC sekolah punya adek dia."

Chanyeol juga terbengong-bengong dibuat Kris. "Dia gak tepuk-tepuk sayang sama gue? Kenapa? Gue bau, ya?"

_You don't say!_

"Eits, _quarter _dua gimanaa?! Strategi apa?! Kacang sekilo berapa, seh?!"

"Gak bikin strategi apa-apa, kok. Yixing cuma menurunkan pemain-pemain jangkung." kata Chanyeol sambil -lagi-lagi- meneguk botol minumnya santai. "Like me."

"Tapi mereka pemain-pemain dengan gesit dan akurasi tembak yang lumayan, Chen." Yixing buru-buru menambahkan. "Karena Tao yang paling gesit dan akurasi tembaknya paling bagus waktu itu lagi nggak ada."

Ah, Tao jadi merasa sedikit bersalah juga meninggalkan GOR begitu saja. Sedikit aja, sih. Karena kalau tadi ia tak pergi pasti Luhan sudah habis.

HABIS!

"Waktu _quarter _satu, gue lihat mereka banyak memanfaatkan kesempatan _free-throw. _Yah, istilahnya, meskipun gak pandai menembak bola tapi pandai menipu mata wasit."

"Maksud lo?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Aha, gue ngerti maksud lo Lay!" Chen mengangguk paham.

"Lo perhatiin sendiri, deh," mata Yixing tak lepas dari bola yang dilempar sana-sini. "Soalnya gue wasit, nih."

* * *

Kris tersentak kaget ketika merasakan benda bulat oren sebesar semangka itu mendorong pinggulnya.

"Kris ngelamun lagi, Kai." bisik Sehun pada Kai, tapi matanya mengikuti bola yang menggelinding sedih ke luar lapangan karena tak disambut baik. "Entar kalau kita kalah gimana?!"

"Ih!" Kai menyentil jidat Sehun. "kok lo malah mengkhawatirkan hasil akhir pertandingan ini?! Harusnya lo lebih mencemaskan keadaan BenBen kita!"

"Serius deh, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!"

"Aku juga."

"Denganmu!"

"Ak- APAH?!"

"TIME OUT!" teriak Chen dengan kedua tangan yang sudah berbentuk huruf kapital T. "TIME OUT, WOY! TIME OUT! CEFAT!"

Kris mendengus, _emang kalau cepat kita bisa dapet S4 gitu? Bisa dapet iPhone 9 gitu?_

"Jadi gini," Chen mengeluarkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menghirup udara segar. Ya, mereka sedang rapat dengan membentuk lingkaran kecil, dempet-dempetan, dengan bau asam dan amis di dalamnya. "FUAH! ASEM, BAU BANGET!"

"Cepat, kita gak ada waktu lagi!" kata Kai.

"Strategi baru,"

"Apa strateginya?"

"Kai, lo naik dulu. Kayaknya lo udah kecapean, kasian gue," ujar Chen menghiraukan tatapan membunuh Kai yang spesial diproduksi untuknya. "Sehun juga naik. Tao, lo turun ya. Chanyeol turun gantiin Kai-,"

"EH! GUE CAPEK -umphhh! ALAY! Handuk lo bau pesing!" Chanyeol memberontak sebelum mulutnya disumpal handuk bekas ngelap keringatnya Kris oleh Yixing.

"-lalu Kris, lo tetap ya. Gue tau lo ganteng, kuat, dan tegar."

"Gak adil, deh." Kris protes.

"Mentel." Chen menatap Kris tajam. Dari pandangannya tersirat kalimat yang berinti seperti sebelumnya, _nurut, atau gue beberkan semua, Benben._

"Oke. Oke." Kris mengangguk pasrah.

"Dengan postur kalian yang bagaikan semerbak bunga melati ini gue harap kalian bisa mencetak angka sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa melakukan kontak fisik dengan pemain lawan."

"Elah, suka-suka elo aja!" sela Tao tak terima. "Mana bisa gak ada kontak fisik. Itu 'kan hal di luar kontrol kita."

"Iya, deh. Iya. Kalo gitu gue ralat, KURANGI kontak fisik dengan pemain lawan," ujar Chen sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Puas?"

"Gaje banget strategi lo," Chanyeol sampai harus mengurut pelipisnya karena pusing.

"Ikuti saja, lah!"

"Tapi kenapa harus gitu?"

"Supaya mereka gak dapet _free-throw _lagi."

"Kok gitu?"

"Udah. Yang penting cetak angka sebanyak mungkin."

"Emang lo siapa seenaknya merintah kita?"

"POKOKNYA CETAK ANGKA BANYAK-BANYAK! AARGH! DEMI BASKETTTTT!"

* * *

"Hati-hati ya, dede." si mas pemilik rumah makan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Kai dan Sehun -lebih tepatnya buat Sehun doang- yang sudah bersiap di motor mereka.

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Kai sembari menggenggam dua kantong besar berisi puluhan bungkus nasi goreng. Ya, mereka ditugaskan -dengan seenak perut- oleh Kris pergi membeli camilan untuk mengisi perut setelah pertandingan selesai. Camilan? Buat KaiHun, nasi goreng itu cuma hidangan pembuka camilan saja.

Lalu mereka berbaik hati untuk membelikan porsi tim futsal juga, lho. Kurang baik apa lagi, coba?

"Ingat, ya! Jalanan di sekitar sini belubang-lubang, lho." si mas lanjut mengingatkan.

"Iya gue tau!" balas Kai judes.

"Thatha~!"

Kai langsung menggas motornya meninggalkan si mas penjual yang masih tebar-tebar _flying kiss_nya buat mereka.

Lebih tepatnya, buat Sehun.

"Ck, masnya kegatelan!" gumam Kai yang entah kenapa bisa sampai ke telinga Sehun.

"Terus lo cemburu lah, ya?"

Kai tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sehun, malah makin mempercepat laju motornya.

"OI, KIM JONGIN! DUA PULUH BUNGKUS NASI GORENG LAGI DI TANGAN GUE SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

"KAI! JANGAN NGEBUT!"

"HA? TAMBAH GENDUT?!"

"KYAAAA! KAI!" Sehun menarik-narik baju belakang Jongin yang sedang mengendarai motor di depannya. "JA. NGAN. NGE. BUT! BIADAB!"

Gawat, motor Kai mulai oleng. "JANGAN TARIK-TARIK JUGA, DONG! LIHAT, MOTORNYA GOYANG!"

"TAPI JANGAN NGEBUT!"

"TAPI JANGAN TARIK!"

"AWAS TAI AYAM!"

"MANA?!"

Cresh, crash.

Nggak, kok. Mereka nggak kenapa-napa, motornya juga baik-baik aja. Creshcrash tadi cuma biar makin greget. Cuma ban depan motor Kai memang ngelindes tai-nya sih.

"IHHHH, JOROK!" teriak Sehun sambil memukul-mukul punggung Kai. "IHHH! JOROK! JOROK!"

"CIACIACIACIACIA!"

BAMBUMDCISS! DRUMBAMBOMBAMBOMBOMDUARRR!

Aturannya mereka gak jadi jatuh, tapi karena insiden _IH JOROK _jadinya malah jatuh. Kecian deh, lu.

"Tuh, 'kan!" Kai menunjuk Sehun, sedangkan orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan untuk menolong mereka. "Semua ini gara-gara elu, HUN!"

"Mana ada! Gegara elu ngebut, makanya kita jatuh!"

"Tapi kalau gak lo pukul gue gak bakal jatuh!"

"Tapi kalau lo gak ngebut gak bakal gue pukul!"

"Adik-adik." panggil seorang bapak yang jika dilihat dari seragamnya adalah petugas keamanan setempat. "Daripada berantem terus, mending baikan deh."

"Gak mau!" Kai dan Sehun kompak saling membuang muka.

"Kalo gak mau baikan, entar pas gede malah nikah, lho. Malah jodoh, lho. Hayooo...,"

"A-Astagah, Pak." Sehun terlonjak. "Saya masih normal. Saya gak maho."

"Iya ih, Pak. Kalopun maho, selera saya gak selevel sama cowok ini Pak!" tandas Kai.

"Asem lu!" Sehun meluncurkan sendal jepitnya ke jidat Kai.

"Ih, mereka cute, deh.", "yang putih itu imut ya. Hidungnya unyu.", "nggaklah! yang item itu yang ganteng, kulitnya sawo-sawo gak jadi gitu."

_Oh, kenapa harus hitam putih? _Kai menangis dalam hati.

"Tapi kalau mereka beneran maho, emang cocok sih." Dan setelahnya Kai dan Sehun sukses tersedak ludah mereka sendiri tanpa halangan dan cobaan.

"Ada yang luka?" tanya si bapak. "Bisa berdiri sendiri?"

"I-Iya, Om. Gakpapa," jawab Sehun sembari berusaha bangkit sendiri, meski akhirnya ia dibantu Kai juga. "UHUK!"

"Terima kasih ya, Pak." Kai membungkuk sopan, lalu sebelah tangannya mendorong kepala Sehun ketika mendapati anak itu tak ikut membungkuk. "Maaf, teman saya memang pindahan dari kampung. Gak pernah naik motor."

"Pernah, kok!" Sehun sewot. _Lagian sekampung-kampungnya kampung 'kan pasti ada motornya juga._

"Astaga, kukira dia dari Korea. Ternyata dari kampung.", "tapi gak papa, deh. Dari kampung 'kan berarti anak polos, gak pernah nonton bokep.", "lihat! Wallpaper hapenya gambar Miranda Kerr!"

"Eh," Sehun buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak indah di sebelah motor Kai. "Hehe, maaf." _Brengsek, pasti Chanyeol yang tadi nyetel wallpapernya!_

"Bawa SIM atau STNK?"

"Bawa, Pak. Ini." Kai memperlihatkan SIM dan STNKnya.

"Asli, atau tembak?"

"Asli, Pak!"

"Bagus. Ini baru generasi penerus bangsa yang baik, patut dicontoh."

"Terima kasih, Pak." Kai membungkuk sopan, lagi.

"Kalau gitu Bapak pergi dulu, ya. Hati-hati. DADAH!" lalu sang bapak membubarkan kumpulan orang-orang -yang kebanyakan lagi taking picture buat diupload ke media sosial.

"Dasar muka dua!" ejek Sehun. "Sayang banget, si bapak lupa kalau kita gak pake helm."

.

"Hah, untung banget si mas ikat kantongnya kenceng. Kalo nggak nasinya bakal jatuh berceceran ke mana-mana, dan elo yang harus mungutin satu-satu Kai!"

.

"Kai, kok lo mendadak diem gitu sih? Gak biasanya,"

.

"Jangan gitu dong, Kai. Lo bikin gue gak napsu, deh."

.

"Lo jelek, Kai."

.

"KAI! KATSU! CHIDORI! AIH, KAI! Lo...," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kasar, bingung menghadapi kebisuan yang mendadak menimpa temannya itu. "Kau membuatku bingung."

.

.

.

"Gue gak napa-napa, kok, Hun." jawab Kai pelan. "Entah kenapa, perasaan gue gak enak aja."

"Gak enak gimana?"

"Gue gak suka aja ngeliat lo senyum malu-malu gitu pas di-dadahin sama mas-mas ganjen tadi, waktu di rumah makan. Ditambah pas lo ngebanggain iketan si mas di kantong nasi goreng tadi."

"Oh."

.

.

.

"JADI LO JELES?!" Sehun tertawa sejadi-jadinya, membuat beberapa orang yang tadi sudah bubar kembali jaga-jaga. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH!"

"Diem!" Kai berusaha menghentikan Sehun. "Orang-orang pada liatin, tau!"

"Katanya kalo maho, selera lo gak selevel gue...," ujar Sehun mencibir. "Huuuu... Cupu!"

"Gue gak bilang gue naksir elu, ya!"

Sehun menepuk pundak Kai pelan, "Yasud, lupakan. Ayo beli sikat gigi gue!"

* * *

PLUIT! _Quarter _tiga berakhir dengan skor 15-9.

"Mereka bisa mengejar skor kita Chen!" Chanyeol menyeka keringatnya yang kalo lebaynya ditampung bisa sebanyak samudera pasifik.

"Makanya kubilang, hindari kontak fisik."

"Makanya kutanya, tujuan lo dari _hindari kontak fisik _itu apaan?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Oke oke, salah gue karena malas jelasin." Chen menggigit bibirnya. "Kontak fisik sedikit aja bisa membuat mereka patah tulang, tulang keropos, keropos tulang, tulang patah, dan sejenisnya."

"Hah?!" semua yang di sana -minus Yixing- melongo.

"Kita bisa lihat tadi waktu Kai nyenggol Baekhyun di bahu yang gue yakin pelan banget, Baekhyunnya langsung jatuh kesakitan kayak kakinya yang patah." jelas Chen. "Yang gue heran, tenaga Kai 'kan gak kuat-kuat amat. Dia aja masih minta bantuan gue kalau mau angkat galon air."

-Krik.

"Aduh...," Chen menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mencoba berpikir kalimat seperti apa yang bisa membuat teman-temannya paham akan situasi ini.

"Kalian gak ngerasa, ya?" tanya Yixing yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari anggota tim lain. "Baiklah, mata kalian memang kurang jeli."

"Iye, taulah. Mata elang." cibir Chanyeol.

"Mereka memanfaatkan pelanggaran yang kita lakukan biar bisa mendapat _bonus_, kawan. Bonus dalam tanda kutip," ujar Chen. "Kan enak, nge_shoot _bola tanpa di_defense _sama sekali."

"Aha, gue ngerti!" Tao loncat-loncat bangga. "Gue juga merasakannya!"

_Tadi katanya ngga, _pikir Kris.

"Tadi si Himchan juga jatuh waktu gue ngelewatin dia, padahal nyentuh dia 'pun ngga." jelas Tao. "ITU KAN GELIII!"

"Dan begonya, si wasit tak menyadari hal itu dan memberi mereka _free-throw._" lanjut Kris menatap Yixing kesal.

"Kalo gak dikasih _free-throw, _yang ada malah kita disorakin sama mereka, Kris. _CEMEN! PILIH KASIH! MILIH-MILIH TEMEN! TAMPANG GANTENG HATINYA BUSUK! _Mau lo? Kalo mau sini, gantiin gue jadi wasit." ujar Yixing bela diri. "Dilema tersendiri juga buat gue, tahu?!"

"Tapi gue pikir, gak ada salahnya juga kalau kita membiarkan mereka menang." Tao tersenyum misterius. "Iya, 'kan? Anggep aja ini misi di akhir pekan."

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya. "Jangan, dong. Itu sama saja dengan memalukan nama baik tim kita, Tao."

"Iya, lagian apa-apaan tuh misi akhir pekan?" sambung Yixing.

"Sesekali gakpapa, dong." sepertinya Kris berpihak pada Tao. "Gue pengen liat tampang Lu -ehm, kapten futsal pas tau kita kasih pur ke mereka."

"Boleh juga, mumpung ini _quarter _akhir," Chen menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya lalu tersenyum troll. "gimana kalau taktik ini gue namakan...,"

.

.

.

"Taktik Segitiga Bermuda?"

.

.

.

~tubikontiniu~

* * *

Hoi, apa kabar? Semoga baik-baik saja, ya.

Chapter ini banyak garing, ya? Kalo gak suka bilang aja, asalkan jangan flame. Hehe, semoga kalian gak bosen bacanya, ya.

Kira-kira pairingnya udah ketebak belum? Yiha, moga berhasil! Lalu untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal telat update karena buat sebulan ke depan aku dapat banyak tugas.

Dan kenapa gaya tulis gue jadi sok manis gini? Ini. Gak. Gue. Banget.

Yang masalah wallpaper Sehun itu, jangan marah key? Aslinya gambar muke Luhan yang lagi tidur sambil ngupil gitu, kok.

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!^^

* * *

Balesan review:

ayam ayam: pairingnya ya? eheh, aku sendiri belum mikirin. Mungkin KaiHun? KrisLu? Kebanyakan pada mikir gitu, sih. Heheh. Thanks reviewnya, ya...

ExoLuKai: pacaran? entar kalau aku dicari mamah mereka karena tuduhan seenaknya memasang-masangkan anak mereka gimana? wkwkwk. Oke, thnks info dan reviewnya...

BLUEFIRE0805: Ciyus? Wah, oke. Xiexie ya udah review!^^

neshiaEXOTIC: Iya, gue juga ngakak pas ngetiknya. Hihi, dua orang itu sahabat sejati kayak spongebob patrick, ya. Thnks ya reviewnya...

sholania. dinara: uhm, mungkin ada. nginget cerita pas kris sama suho nanti, harusnya sih ada romance. krishan, eh? boleh juga, ya... bruakakaka. Thanks dah review...

sasuke. gmpaselleh: semoga sesuai dengan harapanmu, ya. suho sama kris itu ya, ada 'cecuatuwh' gitu deh, yang gue bingung juga gimana jelasinnya. gue juga gak menduga bakal ada krisho, loh. btw, thnks dah review...

xiaodult: hehe, syukur deh kalau bisa ngakak. ngakak itu 'kan sehat. masa sih, taochen yadong? thanks dah review~

zhehoons: dichap ini kaihunnya. wakakakak. entah deh itu si kai cemburu karena merasa sehun teman atau 'lebih'. hihi, 'lebih' kali, ya? thnks dah review...

7D: Benarkah greget? Wew, aku suka hal-hal berbau mad dog dan greget. Gak yakin deh krisho, kalau sudo mungkin. Thanks ya dah review...

jungsssi: syukurlah kalau humornya ngocok. bruakakakak.. #ngakakbareng. gak tau, deh. mereka itu kalau dilihat di real life emang kayak masih polos-polos oon gitu. tapi feeling gue berkata lain, mereka tidak polos lagiT_T/ dan serius, gue bukan orang batak. thnks dah review, ya...

Gita Safira: sori, Gita. Sepertinya gak bakal official pair, lho. Syukurlah kalo bisa ngakak. Hehe, thnks reviewnya yah...

Keepbeef Chicken Chubu: ahahahah, serius nih krislu? kece dari mananya? jelasin ke gue, ya. biar dapet bayangan... siapa tahu... hihi, thnks dah review...

Tania3424: Syukurlah kalau makin kocak. iya, ini lanjutannya... tara... oke, gue tau gak ada kejutannya sama sekali. thnks dah review, ya...

Riyoung Kim: Ih, pelit deh. Berbagi itu 'kan indah... Hahaha, yaudah. tapi kalo di sini gue pinjem suho-mu buat jadi actor gue boleh, kan? boleh, ya? boleh, dong? wkwk, thnks dah review...


	4. Akibat Taktik Gila Chen

Luhan berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan raut wajah kayak lap kaki menuju markas timnya.

Iya iya, author tahu yang luka hanya dagunya. Tapi kalau author pengennya dia bertatih-tatih, ya dia harus bertatih-tatih. Itu tuntutan peran.

Oke jangan marah.

"Hei, maaf ya. Tadi—,"

"LUHAN!" Xiumin yang terlampau bahagia karena Luhan sudah come back, kayak EXOSTAN yang kegirangan karena EXO udah sebulan come back, langsung berlari memeluk tubuh ceking dengan lengan berotot khas kaptennya itu. "Lo ke mana aja, hah?! Dasar gak bertanggung jawab! Pertandingan ini terjadi atas usul elo, malah elo yang menghilang dari pertandingan ini! Sialan!" Yah, meskipun kalimatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya.

"Hehe, sori deh. Sori."

"Lupakan. Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi di tengah lapangan," titah Xiumin pada kaptennya.

Lha, sekarang siapa yang kapten?

"Ada orang lagi main basket," jawab Luhan _herpy _yang ampuh bikin Xiumin pasang muka _you don't say._

"Jadi—oh! Anak-anak kita jadi pada pinter main basket, ya." Luhan mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum bangga. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang digantikan sebuah seringaian, "ada yang gak beres."

"Ya, gue juga berpikiran begitu," kata Xiumin.

"Mereka itu," Luhan memejamkan matanya sebelum melanjutkan, "nganggep remeh kita."

* * *

**_All characters are owned by themselves_**

_**Chapter 4: Akibat Taktik Gila Chen**_

**_Warn: OOC banget, Typo pasti, Gaje apalagi_**

* * *

CUKRING! Tim futsal kembali mencetak angka _via under ring_ sehingga skor berubah menjadi 16-16.

Taraaaa, satu angka lagi akan mengantar tim futsal menuju kemenangan yang biasanya hanyalah sebuah angan-angan kayak waktu Munchen ngalahin Barca dulu.

"Hei, kami sudah sampai!" teriak Sehun dengan senyum tiga jari dari pintu GOR, "ADA YANG KANGEN?!" lanjutnya tanpa merisaukan Kai yang kewalahan menenteng dua kantong gede berisi puluhan bungkus nasi goreng.

Udik.

"Kai, Sehun,"

Mendengar nada bicara Chen yang terkesan serius, mereka memilih untuk tidak ber-_Apa lu sok-sok-an banget kayak di film!_ ke penasehat tim mereka itu.

"Lihat papan skor!"

Kai melotot ketika otaknya sudah berhasil mencerna maksud angka-angka yang tertera di papan skor. Kalo Sehun sih biasa-biasa aja, dia sudah tahu lewat _insta_ si Yixing. Salahkan Chanyeol yang maksa pengen semua orang tahu tentang _what's new _menyangkut FUTSAL vs BASKET, dan menjadikan Yixing sebagai media _upload_nya.

Dan anehnya, susah ya dateng ke GOR langsung buat nonton pertandingan _live_ daripada sibuk-sibuk di media sosial gitu?

Auk, ah. Yang nulis nih cerita juga bingung.

"Kok bisa, sih?" tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan skor.

"Ini namanya Taktik SEGITIGA BERMUDA,"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "namanya maksa banget."

"Sirik, ya?" Chen mendengus sebal, "habis ini kalian dua bareng gue turun gantiin mereka, oke? Jadi gue jelasin sekali aja, dengerin baek-baek."

"Hn.", "Cepat lah!"

"Pemain mengoper bola dengan formasi segitiga dan semua pemain lawan harus di dalamnya—gue gak mau tau!" sela Chen tiba-tiba begitu melihat lagak Kai yang udah mau protes, "dan di saat lawan kebingungan, salah satu pemain kita HARUS sengaja salah mengoper dan akhirnya bola pun diserahkan secara sengaja pada musuh. Istilahnya bola termakan magnet makanya masuk ke dalam area Bermuda." Chen tersenyum bangga begitu menyelesaikan presentasi sepihaknya.

—krik.

"Ngerti gak, sih?" tanyanya ketika merasa tak direspon baik.

"Ngerti lah," Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya, "ini 'kan taktik bunuh diri."

"Ane gak ngerti, lho," kata Kai. "Lagian kalian gak ada kerjaan amat bikin strategi beginian. Gak baek nganggep remeh—EH MAMAK!" latah Kai keluar begitu seseorang merebut paksa peluit cadangan yang dia cikok dari Yixing.

PLUIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTT!

"EH SELOW LAH, BANG!" teriak Chen murka.

"Gue denger semua taktik BUSUK ELO, CHEN!" balas Luhan, tersangka peniup peluit seenaknya yang ikutan murka gara-gara Chen murka.

"Jadi lo nguping?"

"Lo bikin pertandingan ini jadi tak layak tanding."

"Tapi nguping itu gak sopan!"

"Gue pikir imbang sama niatan nganggep remeh lawan elo,"

"Lo," Chen menggigit bibirnya. Secepat inikah ia kehabisan kata? Bahkan mati gaya? "Elo gak bener,"

"Ha?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sengak. "Gak kebalik, tuh? Bukannya kalian anak basket yang gak bener?"

Semua yang di GOR datang berkumpul mengelilingi mereka, tapi tak ada satupun yang berniat meleraikan dua orang yang lumayan beken di sekolah itu. Ada yang menggosip, ada yang merekam momen itu lewat tab, ada yang hanya diam menyaksikan debat murah meriah sambil pasang muka idiot , bahkan Kai dan Sehun yang udah dari awal di TKP malah asyik nonton sambil menikmati nasi goreng mereka.

Tak terpelajar.

"Hoi, hoi!" akhirnya ada pahlawan yang datang dengan maksud perdamaian.

Dialah...

Teneneneneng...

"Aku Ngo Yifan datang dengan membawa perdam—ciaaa!" sayang, belum selesai sang sukarelawan berkampanye badannya terhempas ke belakang namun tak lebih dari setengah meter akibat pukulan Luhan tepat di hidung mancungnya.

Membuat hidung mancung Ngo Yifan,

hiks,

berdarah...

"Ini balasan gue buat yang tadi," ujar Luhan.

"Wah, wah," Kris sedikit kaget ketika melihat tetesan darah di jari-jari dan seragam basketnya. "Ternyata kapten futsal yang terkenal baik hati dan tidak sombong ini pendendam, ya."

"UDAH, AH!" kali ini pahlawan yang sebenarnya telah muncul, "aku Yixing Teo dengan berat hati mencetuskan bahwa pertandingan ini berakhir!"

"HAH?!", "WOI!", "Jangan seenaknya, dong!", "ALAH!", "TAK TERPELAJAR!"

"Heh, apa lagi yang mau dipertandingkan? Semua udah kacau balau gini. Emang enak ya berantem? Gak nyadar kalau persahabatan jauh lebih indah daripada permusuhan? Kalian yang tak terpelajar!" khotbah Yixing berjalan lancar seiring turunnya hujan lokal produksinya sendiri.

* * *

TIK.

TIK.

TRESTETETETTESSSSSCRESSSSSSS...

Kalo tadi hujan lokal mini, sekarang hujan keseluruhan total.

"Gue pulang dulu ya, Kakak Luhan." ujar Sehun sambil menyusul Kai menuju motornya. Ya, mereka niat hujan-hujanan bareng biar so sweet gimana gitu.

"Yo!" sahut Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. "_Don't miss me." _lalu ia tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang memeragakan adegan muntah-muntah boongan. "Bocah."

TRESTESTESTESTESCREESSSS...

"Sendirian deh." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Ia paling benci sendirian, tapi di rumah itu pengecualian. Lalu tanpa sadar lima menit berpose begitu, nyawanya sudah melayang ke alam bawah sadar.

_Kenapa jadi begini? Apa yang baru saja gue perbuat? _

_Memukul orang yang paling gue sayang? _

_Bukannya itu wajar, karena Kris juga mukul rahang gue sampai tergeser. Heh, Rusa Kecil. Kris bahkan tak memandangmu. Harusnya lo tau kalau lo tak pernah ada di hati Ngo Yifan._

_Yang penting, jalani saja. _

_Sampai—_

_"Hoi!"_

_hari perjodo—_

_"HOI LUHAN!"_

_—han itu datang..._

_"LUHAN BANGOEEENN!"_

"AAAAAA!" Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, sampai nyaris terloncat.

"Norak!"

Mata Luhan membulat begitu mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Ah, anggap aja cemoohan tadi itu sapaan. "Ngapain lo di sini, Ngo Yifan?!"

Kris menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu Luhan, "jangan GE-ER. Badan lo dingin,"

"Hn," Luhan kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai berubah warna. "Thanks."

"Mimpi buruk?"

Luhan berdehem, "bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Kenapa gak langsung pulang?"

Luhan menggeleng, "tadi keasyikan nunggu hujan reda, jadinya ketiduran deh."

"Mama nyuruh gue nyariin lo," Kris membuang muka setelah berkata demikian. "Mama bilang, enyak lo khawatir lo gak balek-balek. Mana di luar hujan deras disertai badai."

"Maaf merepotkan,"

"Gak apa. Kita pulang setelah hujannya reda, ya. Soalnya gue pake motor,"

.

.

.

CETARRRRR!

"KYAAAAA!" Luhan refleks memeluk siapapun di sekitarnya karena kaget. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa jiwa ukenya keluar tidak pada saatnya?! "M-Maaf, Kris. Jangan GE-ER. S-Sumpah, gue k-kaget,"

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya, "ya, ya. Dari dulu lo emang gitu,"

.

.

.

CETARRRRR!

Kali ini Luhan tak berteriak, tapi ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada badan panjang Kris. "Boleh 'kan, bentar aja..."

Kris menghela napas pasrah, di sisi lain juga merasa iba. "Ayo, kita cari ruang kelas,"

* * *

"Park Chanyeol, jangan gila deh," Yixing memicingkan matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan pakaian rapi dilengkapi cengiran lebar yang khas berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Ngapain lu badai-badai gini bertamu ke rumah gue?"

"Heh! Yaolohhh..." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, kebiasaan ketika ia sedang kaget atau terpesona atau ujian mental lainnya. "Cara lo melayani tamu gak banget,"

Yixing tertawa kecil, lalu membuka jalan mempersilakan Chanyeol masuk. "Iya, iya. Canda. Masuk, gih."

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri isi rumah Yixing, _sederhana namun luar biasa!__  
_

Masuk ke ruang tamu, bersih dan rapi.

Masuk ke toilet juga, bersih dan wangi!

Belum termasuk dapur, kamar, gudang, dan ruangan-ruangan lainnya.

"Mau minum apa, YEOL?!" teriak Yixing dari dapur.

"TERSERAH!" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Sepertinya orangtua dan saudara-saudara Yixing sedang tak di rumah. Tuh, buktinya gak ada yang ngerusuh pas denger Yixing dan Chanyeol teriak-teriak.

Tak lama kemudian Yixing datang dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi panas, "karena suara lo mirip om-om, gue kasih kopi, deh. 'Kan klop!"

"Iya, entar malam mata gue melek 300 watt gak tidur!"

"OH IYA!" Yixing menepuk jidatnya. "Gua lupa, Bung. Maaf. Maaf. Mau kubuatkan apa?"

"Tak apa, minum aja deh. Sebenernya tujuan gue datang sini pengen ngajak lo nonton," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk film bajakan dari kantong kresek buluknya.

"Besok hari Senin, gila!"

"Gue gak bilang harus nonton semua itu sampe habis!"

"Tapi 'kan tetep aja, Yeol!"

"Gak apa! Mumpung udah lo seduhin kopi."

"Gak!"

"Harus!"

"Ih, lo ngotot banget sih jadi orang!"

"Kalo gitu nonton satu aja, ya."

"Janji?" Yixing menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" jawab Chanyeol mantab sambiil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

* * *

"MAMAAA!"

"Junmyeonnnn!"

Kedua orang itu saling berpelukan untuk melepas rindu, setelah hampir setahun tak bertemu.

"Mamamamamamamamamama, Suho kangen!"

"Astaga anak Mama OOC banget!" ujar sang ibu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi anaknya. "Kamu pulang 'kok gak bilang-bilang? Kan Mama sama Papa bisa langsung jemput ke _air port!_"

"Uhmm, biar greget aja, Mah," jawab Suho setelah melepas pelukannya. "Luhan mana?"

"Dia abangmu!"

"Iya, iya. Mama, Kakak Luhan ke mana?"

"Belum pulang dari pagi, katanya pergi main basket."

"Eh, udah beralih ke basket ya? Tapi gak apa tuh, dibiarin? Lagi hujan deras, Mah!"

"Dia udah aman, kok. Udah ada yang jagain,"

"Iya? Siapa?"

"Kris," jawab Mama. "Tadi dia sms, katanya dia udah sama Luhan.

Bruk!

"Junmyeon! Astaga, Nak!"

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Awawawawwawawawaw, akhirnya diupdate jugak.**_

_**Gimana chapter ini? Garing gak? Udah dapet intinya? **_

**_Lalu sepertinya di chapter sebelumnya banyak kesalahan penulisan, ya? Maaf beuds, saya memang masih hijau bangets. Dan begitu pula di chapter ini, kalo ada ingat bilang ya. _**

**_Hhehe, tapi saya tetap sangat berterima kasih buat yang t'lah memperbaiki kesalahan saya. Itu lho, meneguk botol minum.  
_**

**_Tapi beneran, terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia mengikuti sampai sejauh ini._**

**_Jangan lupa buat ninggalin review Anda, ya... #eaaaaa..._**

* * *

Kazuma B'tomat: Hehehe, makasih ya Kak^^ Udah baca plus review...

kyeotafadila: wah, kyeopta... sori banget, ya. sebenernya gue sendiri juga masih bingung ini pairingnya apaan. tapi sepertinya gak bakal ada kaisoo, deh. en, thnks for u'r review!^^

sabrinryeoki: wah, makasih ya sudah baca dan menyempatkan diri untuk mereview. T_Takuterharu... hihihi.

virnaulisam: garing, ya? Gimana dengan chapter ini? masih garing? Gaya tulisan gue sebenernya agak-agak melenceng dan kasar gitu, tapi semoga di sini nggak gitu deh. Thanks ya buat reviewnya...^^

sehunaaa: iya tauk tuh si Kai, pake acara gengsian pula. payah. Thanks ya sudah review^^

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: Hehaheha, udah tampak belum romancenya? Iya semoga kaihun sama krislu beneran jadi, ya. amin. Thnks for the review^^

Kopi Luwak: ahahahah, syukur deh kalau suka. Thnks ya sudah review^^

nuna: sepertinya tak ada, nuna. maaf, ya. Thnks sudah mereview^^

fantaosticpanda: wah maaf sekali, thor. ini sepertinya akan menjadi crack pair. mian, mian. tapi tetep ikutin, ya, thor. Thnks ya sudah mereview^^

milky: okeoke, syukurlah kalo lucu. makasih ya sudah mereview^^

sasuke. gmpsalleh: aduh, malu gue. sumfeh, malu banget. argh gua trauma. tapi thnks yah sudah ngasih tau kalo penulisan itu salah. biar jadi pelajaran juga buat ane untuk ke depannya. bagaimana dengan chapter ini? masih ada gak? ahahahah, syukurlah kalo lo suka gue bales-bales review. habis gue jadi berasa kayak artis yang ngebalas sms dari penggemarnya, #eh canda, bray. jangan marah. makasih ya sudah review, ^^.

LimXiauZhu: ahahahah, syukurlah. makasih buat review dan nyempetin diri buat baca ya...^^ xiexie...

Riyoung Kim: Yo, thnks for the review^^

Park Ri Yeon: Ahahah, syukurlah lucu. saya sempet ngira ini bakal jadi chap tergaring yang pernah ada di dunia#alay. oke, thnks ya sudah review^^

ayy88fish: iya iya, gue juga ngerasa ini bakal jadi crack pair. hhehehehe, makasih sudah review ya...^^

GLux99: iya, Kaihun! Hidup KaiHun! Gue lebih demen liat Sehun jadi uke, bahkan kalo dia bareng Luhan sekalipun, dia jadi uke. HanHun! Oke kok gue jadi promosi, thnks ya sudah review^^

evilfish1503: iya ih, si Kai gengsian banget jadi orang. hahahahah, terima kasih sudah mereview^^

sholania. dinara: apaan tuh somplak? boleh kujadiin salah satu kata di kamus buat nulis-nulis di fanfiction gak? hehhehe, habis aku butuh banyak umpatan yang gak kasar dan terkesan lucu. syukur deh kalo lawak, makasih ya reviewnya...^^

sayestoyaoi: iyaiya, gue juga pengennya begitu. semoga jadi, deh. amin. makasih ya udah review^^

Ellizabeth Kim: Maaf ya, kayaknya Ngo Yifan gak bakal jadi sama Tao deh. Di sini Tao itu jadi seme, hehehehe. Maaf, ya. Iya itu Kaihun emang dah. Miranda Kerr juga. Ahahahah, syukur deh kalo bisa ngakak. Dan terima kasih sudah mereview^^

Cho Rai Sa: oke, jadi gini lho. si luhan itu gondok sama kris karena ada kabar kalo kris ngajuin proposal pembubaran klub futsal. makanya luhan ngadain pertandingan ini, buat nunjukin kalo anak futsal bisa main basket. gak nyambung emang, tapi itulah kemauan luhan. mau digimanain lagi, hehehe. dan yah, begitulah. di tengah quarter satu si kris nyulik luhan lalu di bawa ke halaman belakang gor, lalu karena luhan keceplosan ngucap nama suho, yang notabene adalah adeknya sendiri, dia ditinju deh. lalu seterusnya coba baca di chap ini, oke? kalo gak ngerti chap depan aku lanjutkan. makasih ya sudah review^^

*kalo ada yang namanya gak kesebut, aku minta maaf dan bilang aja ya... makasih semua, muah! sampe jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaaa...


	5. Ingat, Waktu itu Bergulir

_"YIFAN!"_

_Kris tetap melajukan mobilnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kepada sang ayah yang terus menyerukan namanya agar berhenti melakukan hal-hal konyol, meskipun rela dirinya kehujanan. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya bisa menangis ketika mengetahui kekonyolan yang diciptakan anak semata-wayangnya._

_Hal konyol yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang jatuh cinta tanpa tahu apa itu akal sehat._

_Hal konyol yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang idiot yang lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan sesaat di atas kebahagiaan orangtua dan sahabat-sahabatnya._

_Seperti yang telah dilakukan Ngo Yifan._

_TUUTTTT!_

_Bukan, bukan suara kentut, itu suara klakson mobil mewah yang selalu Kris bangga-banggakan, yang sesungguhnya didapat dari hasil jerih payah ayahnya bekerja, bukan dari hasil keringatnya sendiri._

_"LUHAN! LO SINTING, HAH?! MAU MATI?!" teriak Kris tanpa lewat otak begitu sadar kalau mobilnya hampir menabrak orang yang merupakan kekasih resminya—_

_—juga berkat orangtua tercintanya._

_Bagus._

_"MINGGIR!" teriaknya lagi karena sosok itu tidak mau menyingkir, malah memelototi Kris tajam._

_"GAK! GUE GAK BAKAL MENYINGKIR SAMPAI LO PARKIR ITU MOBIL BOKAP LO DAN MASUK KAMAR LALU TIDUR!"_

_"GUA BUKAN ANAK KECIL!"_

_"TAPI LO BELUM PUNYA KTP!"_

_Kris memutar kedua bola matanya swt, "gak bener emang nih anak," gumamnya sebelum memutar stir ke kanan berniat melewati Luhan berniat membiarkannya mati beku di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan malam hari._

_Kris masih bisa melihat Luhan dari kaca spionnya, tetap berdiri dengan tegar di tempat yang sama._

Biar aja tuh anak nunggu ampe mati, _batin Kris yang tak patut kita contoh._

* * *

**_All characters are owned by themselves_**

**_Clash 5: Ingat, Waktu itu Bergulir_**

**_Warn: OOC, Gaje, Typo, dan agak ALAY_**

**_'Entahlah, aku hanya lagi pengen alay-alay aja.'_**

* * *

CETARRRRR!

Dressscresssdrumcuarrrdrasssgyaaaa!

Kris terbangun karena mendengar paduan suara air hujan yang menghantam aspal diiringi suara jeritan khas ukenya—tunggu!

Ukenya?!

Astaga, Kris tertidur dan sampai tidak tahu kalau Luhan sudah meringkuk kayak orang sakau di sudut kelas. Suami—ralat, pacar macam apa dia?!

"Sori Lu, gue ketiduran. Sori banget," ujar Kris sambil memeluk Luhan, berusaha menyalurkan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat ke tubuh Luhan yang dingin.

"G-Gue ng-ngerepotin lagi, y-ya?" tanya Luhan sedikit terbata karena emosinya belum stabil.

"Gak, malah kebalikannya." jawab Kris pendek.

"Maaf,"

"Gak perlu, udah gue bilang ini salah gue," Kris melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata lawan bicaranya.

"S-Segitu gampangnya lo b-berubah?"

Dahi Kris mendadak berkerut, "maksud lo?"

"L-Lo yang se-sekarang, b-bukan lo y-yang t-tadi pagi."

Kris kembali memeluk Luhan, "ssshh, udah jangan dipikirin. Sekarang lo nenangin diri dulu, biar entar enak kita bicaranya," dan Kris bisa merasakan anggukan pelan Luhan di bahu kirinya.

* * *

"Alamak, sampe kapan nih banjirnya turun?!" Sehun mulai gelisah. Dirinya dan Kim Jongin alias Kai sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih dua setengah jam di halte bis dekat sekolah. Mana di halte bis itu bukan cuma mereka berdua, banyak orang. Alhasil oksigen yang bisa dihirup pun terbatas.

Yang bikin mood Sehun makin hilang, suasana waktu itu nggak banget.

Ada bapak-bapak nggak tau diri ngerokok seenaknya, padahal di sana udah ada stiker _no smoking please. _Ada ibu-ibu yang lagi gosipin boyband yang belakangan sering muncul di layar kaca tipi maupun laptop itu loh, EXO. Kenal gak, sih? Lalu tak sedikit juga anak muda yang baik _straight _maupun _slash _pada pacaran di sana.

Udahlah itu halte cuma 3,5 kali 2 lagi, apes banget.

Sehuna, jadian aja sama Kai sono biar urusan selesai dan ini cerita end.

Tapi sayang, Sehun gak mau end di sini. Dia make otak OS _despicable__minion4agar-agardelicious_nya buat mikirin solusi yang tepat.

"Kai,"

"Yap?"

"Kita lawan aja arus banjirnya ya, biar cepet sampe rumah. Gak enak nih, di sini." Sehun menggigiti bibir bawahnya, "udahlah hujan, ada ojek, tetep aja becek!"

"Jadi lu maksud gue ini ojeknya?"

"Ngga, lo aja yang ngerasa."

"Tapi itu banjir gak rendah lho, Hun."

"Tapi juga gak tinggi 'kan? Ayolah, kita ini 180 senti masa takut ama yang begituan."

Memang sih, banjirnya gak gitu tinggi—

"—tapi arusnya deras, bray!" sembur Kai yang berhasil menyadarkan Sehun kalau tekniknya tak akan berhasil. "Itulah sebabnya orang-orang yang udah terjebak pada ngumpul di sini, karena takut kebawa arus."

"Kalau gitu kita ke tempat lain, kek. Gua pengen minum bubble tea hangat!"

"Kalau mau putar haluan pun, jalannya ketutup juga sama banjir," kata Kai sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud, yang emang kena banjir juga.

"Jadi kita mau ngapain nih, Kai?!" Sehun udah mewek.

"Oke, Hun. Daripada elo mau ngangis gitu, mungkin ini saat yang tepat buat gue ngomongin sesuatu yang serius tentang kita."

"Iwyuh, alay lo Kai."

Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menautkan jemari-jemari mereka, "gue tau gue sering ngusilin lo, sering jailin lo, sering boongin lo, tapi kali ini gue jujur dan serius. Kalau bohong, entar gue makin pesek."

Sehun tertawa kecil—yang menurut Kai lebih _cute _daripada bidadari cowboy junior, "oke, ngomong lah. Gue dengerin, kok."

"Gue rasa selama ini lo udah tau, tapi lo pura-pura gak tau. Jadi biar semua jelas, gue berniat buat ngomong langsung."

"Iya udah, jangan berbelit-belit."

"Gue naksir elo, Oh Sehun."

"Hmmmmm,"

"Kita ini udah kenal sejak kecil dan sejak kecil juga gue suka elo, Hun."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, _beneran? Gua aja baru nyadar kemaren._

"Gue suka elo yang selalu ceria, gak munafik, beriman, berbakti, rajin sekolah, apa adanya, liburan gak mandi, boker lancar, gak ngomong jorok walopun koleksi Miranda lo banyak—,"

"—eh, lo itu lagi confess atau ngumbar aib gue?"

"Sori keceplos. Intinya gue suka dengan semua yang menyangkut diri lo, Hun."

"Ohhhhhh," Sehun ber-oh panjang, "iya iya iya iya iya,"

"Lo mau jadi pacar gue, Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

_Duh, ini cuma pernyataan cinta udah kayak acara lamaran aja banyak yang liat, _pikir Sehun mendadak pengen pipis.

"G-Gue," Sehun mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka, lalu menundukkan kepalanya menatapi lantai halte yang becek. Soalnya gak ada objek lain selain lantai becek, masa lo mau liatin induk kucing yang lagi nyusuin anaknya?

"Gimana, Hun?" Makin greget, Kai selalu nyebut namanya di setiap akhir kalimat.

"Gue," dan Sehun mengangguk kecil sebagai kelanjutan jawabannya.

"YESSS!", "AKHIRNYAAAA!", "KECE BADAI!", "GILE LU, KAI!", "WUIH, WOLES LAH BANG!", "CIEH CIEH, YANG BARU JADIAN!"

_Bukan hanya KaiHun yang senang, tapi seisi halte bis itu ikutan senang._

"AH SARANGEYOWH! NAGUTEKODOMEOWH!"

_Bahkan induk kucing yang sedang menyusui anak-anaknya tadi juga turut berbahagia._

* * *

Hening.

Gugup.

Galau.

Greget.

1H3G, itulah yang dirasakan Kris dan Luhan sekarang.

Meskipun hujan sudah berhenti dan Luhan sudah kembali normal, tak ada yang mau memulai sampai akhirnya—

Kringgg~ Kringgg~

"Mama, Lu," kata Kris menjawab tatapan tanya dari Luhan. "Halo, Tante?"

_'Nak, kok daritadi belum pulang? Udah hampir gelap, lho. Luhan di sana?_'

"Iya, nih. Maaf Tante, saya ketiduran. Tapi Luhannya ada sama aku, kok."

_'Dia kenapa-napa? Soalnya di sini petirnya gede-gede. Di sana juga begitu?'_

Luhan merasakan kalau dahinya berkedut, tersinggung atas pertanyaan mamanya. Walau Kris tak menyetel _loud speaker _tapi karena di kelas hanya ada mereka maka suara ibunya akan terdengar, dan dia tersinggung berat._  
_

"Hmph," Kris menahan tawa ketika makhluk Tuhan di sampingnya _poker face_, "Tadi sempet nangis sih, Tan—aw! LULU!

Luhan mencolokkan telunjuknya ke hidung Kris sebelum merebut paksa ponsel mahal itu , "Ma, aku oke kok. Gak usah percaya sama yang tadi Kris bilang, tuh anak emang suka ngibul."

"Aduh, Luhan. Sakit, nih. Lukanya belum kering tau!" keluh Kris sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya.

_'Wah, syukurlahhhh...' _nada bicara mama Luhan terdengar sangat senang, _'kalian sudah akrab.'__  
_

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya, "akrab kepala hotak."_  
_

_'Yaudah, kalo gitu baik-baik ya di sana. Byebye!' -klik. _

"Luhan, idung gue gimana ini?!"

"Derita lo," jawab Luhan ketus sambil mengutak-atik S4 Kris di genggamannya.

"Ada tisu gak?"

"Gak, nyari aja sendiri."

"Gue mimisan, dodol!"

"HAH?!" Luhan mengarahkan matanya langsung ke hidung Kris. Dan benar saja, darahnya mengalir deras kayak air kencing sapi astaga. "Eh, sabar sabar. Liat atas, Kris!"

Kris menurut, "mau ngapain lu?"

"Nih," tak sampai lima detik Luhan kembali dengan sapu tangan yang langsung ia sumbatkan dengan ganas ke hidung Kris. "Bentar ya, gua ambil air." Luhan mau pergi lagi, tapi batal karena tangannya keburu ditarik sama Ngo Yifan.

"Gak perlu, lo di sini aja nemenin gue."

"Tapi—,"

"Luhan,"

Luhan menghela napas pasrah, "lo emang keras kepala, ya!"

"Tapi lo suka, 'kan?" ungkap Kris yang bikin Luhan langsung buang muka. "Sejak kapan ya kita jadi akrab gini? Gue masih belum terbiasa."

"Lo aja yang SKSD!"

"Oh ya, lupain aja deh. Tadi lo tanya kenapa gue yang sekarang beda dengan gue yang tadi pagi, 'kan?"

"Hn,"

"Masih mau tau?"

Kruyukkkukukukukuk~

"Hmmmpphhh!" Kris setengah mati menahan tawa begitu mendengar bunyi perut yang entah punya siapa, tapi dia yakin itu bunyi perut Luhan. Emang siapa lagi di sana selain mereka berdua? Lee Donghae? "Halah, suara perut lo merusak suasana romantis leh! HAHAHAHAH!"

"Gak usah ketawa woi, ini hal manusiawi!"

"Yaudah, pergi makan yuk!"

* * *

"Ck!" Yixing mulai kesal karena belum menemukan film yang sesuai, "percuma lo bawa begini banyak kalo gak bermutu semua!"

"Itu karena lo terlalu pemilih," kata Chanyeol sok bijak, "coba jadi orang cincai-cincai kayak gue, hidup lo dijamin bakal tenang."

"Sekalipun lo diintip pas lagi boker?"

"Untuk hal-hal tertentu ya pengecualian lah, dodol!"

"Lo bilang cincai!"

"Heh, dibilangin malah kepo ya! Udah sana pulang lu, nyemak aja di rumah lu sendiri!"

"Ini rumah siapa gue tanya, hah?!"

"Biarin, emang gue pikirin! Tamu adalah raja! Cefat KELUARH!"

Yixing bengong, antara mau keluar gak mau keluar. Chanyeol ikutan bengong, lupa kalo dia barusan ngusir si tuan rumah.

"Eh, daripada bosen gak ada tontonan, mending kita keluar makan yuk!" ajak Yixing dengan nada ceria.

"Ayuk!" tanpa ragu-ragu Chanyeol meraih tangan Yixing, "ke food court ya!"

"Pake apa?"

"Jalan kaki lah, monyong."

Hm, mereka itu gampang banget berantem dan gampang banget buat akur lagi. Dasar boyband!

* * *

"Yifan, tunggu!" Luhan menahan lengan Kris, "lihat, Kai sama Sehun lagi _candle lite dinner!" _

"Mana?!" Kris langsung OOC dan menyusul Luhan bersembunyi dibalik tiang salah satu stan di sana. Untung mereka lumayan ganteng, kalo nggak pasti udah diusir sama pemiliknya.

"Kita juga gak boleh deket-deketan gini, entar malah kita yang dikira pacaran!"

"Hiii, siapa juga yang mau deket-deket sama elo?"

"Eh, plis ya. Siapa yang tadi meluk-meluk gue? Nenangin gue? Colek-colek gue?" Luhan berkacak pinggang, "dasar keong racun!"

"Ish, itu juga karena gue gak tega liat lo kayak orangutan butuh perlindungan gitu! Makanya gue peluk!"

Lalu selagi melancarkan aksi debat, mereka tak menyadari kalau sudah ada dua manusia lain di sana.

"Hei," salah satu dari mereka menepuk pundak Luhan dan Kris bersamaan. "Ngapain kalian berdua di sini?"

"Yixing?", "Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya lalu tersenyum ala Mr. Bean_, _"_backstreet _yah?"

* * *

**_TBC~_**

* * *

Haihaihai, lama tak jumpa.

Aduh, banyak yang ngira Suho pingsan. Padahal enggak, sumfeh. Dia baek-baek aja, kok. Kalo enggak pasti gak bakal keluar MV Growl kemaren.

Oya, semua karakter di sini saya alay-in semua. Aduh, gaktau deh. Hasrat buat jadi alayer lagi menggebu-gebu, nih.

Lalu ada yang tau gak, yang bener itu 'silakan' atau 'silahkan' ? Kalo tau kasih tau aku ya, terserah lewat mana. Lewat hati juga boleh, _cause i'm an alay rite?_

Btw, chap ini garing gak?

Balesan review:

**Tania3424: iya nih, aku juga bingung plus galau plus ngakak. Barengan yuk!^^ thnks dah review^^**

**virnaulisam: hahahah, syukur deh. kalau chapter ini? hah? beneran si suho itu mantannya kris? lo dapet info dari mana? wkwkwk, thnks ya dah review^^**

**Ellizabeth Kim: Eh enggak tau deh, belum tentu juga si Tao pasti uke. Liat dulu, mana tau dia mendadak macho. si suho ya? Dia tergelincir teh bunga. wakkakakak, thnks ya dah review^^**

**akit02: kyungsoo ha? dia entar jadi anak Aussie aja biar kece, wkwkwkwk. Luhan dijodohin sma siapa? Skrg udah tau kan? Okeoke, thnks for the review yaa...**

**zhehoons: skrang udah pas belum? iya nih, gua jg lagi suka chanxing. hahahah, thnks 4 de review^^**

**nissaa: hahahah, iyaloh. thnks yah, dah menyempatkan diri buat membaca sekaligus mereview. wkwkwkwk, syukur deh kalo gak garing. masa lalu krisho, udah dapet sedikit? secuil aja deh, gkpapa. wkakakakak,^^**

**7D: No, SUHO gak pingsan. HAhahahahah, dia gak pingsan. cuma pantatnya memar memang, kasian ya. wwkwkwk, thnks for u'r review^^**

**Kazuma B'tomat: 98 juga ya? hahahahah, okeoke. kebiasaan soalnya. iyaloh, keliatan banget pun kalo si yeol modus si xing. wkwkwkwk, thnks ya reviewnya^^**

**GLux99: iya, skrg udah ada belum? Ada kan? Panjang lagi. Jadian lagi. wkwkwkwk, thnks for u'r review^^**

**sholania. dinara: aahahhaha, syukur kalo kebaca jalan ceritanya. iyalo, aku pecinta crack. apalagi chanxing jarang banget. kamu? hehehe, thnks buat dukungannya^^**

**sasuke. gmpasalleh: iye, iye. hahahah, ikutan gue alay ya sampe berderai air mata? hahahahah.. thnks ya reviewnya... oya, kalau chapter ini gak terlalu cetar, mian ya. habis saya buatnya buru-buru, takut kalo gak buru-buru entar malah telat. tapi kalo buru-buru tapi gak berkualitas juga parah, sih. Hahah, bingung. Byebye.**

**BLUEFIRE0805: gak kok, cuma temenan. cuma si kris pernah naksir aja gitu sama suho, cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan. wkwkwk, thnks for the review^^**

**zukazuka: iya dia balik, katanya muntah-muntah pas keluar dari pesawat. wkwkwk, thnks dah review^^**

**Baby Magnae: Wah Beb, semoga aja ya Krisho. Hahahahhahah, thnks dah review^^**

**AbigailWoo: iya, si Chen emang gak pernah bener. soswit kan mereka? Suho gak pingsan, kok. tenang aja. Dia kan boyband. wkwkwk. Thnks reviewnya^^**

**Park Ri Yeon: kayaknya sih gitu, menurutmu? wkwkwk, thnks dah review^^**

**Keepbeef Chicken Chubu: kaihunnya di sini ada. wkwkwk, udah cukup panjang belum? kalo ada kekurangan apa lagi bilang ya. Thnks dah review^^**

**Cho Rai Sa: Uhm, bingung nih. Gini lho, Raisa. si Luhan itu naksir Kris tapi dia gengsi buat ngaku. Sedangkan Kris itu tipe orang yang susah ditebak, sampe sekarang gak ada yang tau dia itu masih suka Suho apa udah move-on ke Luhan. Gitu, deh. Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu hubungan yang sempat tak baik itupun bisa diperbaiki, lalu KaiHun juga jadian. Mungkin ChanXing bakal nyusul. wkwkwk, thnks dah review^^**

**gichan98shin: wkwkwk, iya gue jadiin dia anak basket biar terdengar ganteng. iya, gue bikin YeolLay! Sesekali bikin yang berbeda biar greget. wkwkkakakak, thnks dah review ya^^**

**Kopi Luwak: Ya pasti dong, si Chanyeol keliatan banget kalo dia naksir Yixing. wkakkakak, thnks dah review^^**

**Kim Mika: Halo Halooo!^^ saya pas nulis Kaihun juga gemes, geli sendiri. wkakakakak, thnks ya dah review^^**

**sayestoyaoi: si Chen ya? iya dibikin keren dikit, habis banyak yang bilang dia kurang ganteng yaudah dijadiin anak basket biar ganteng. wkakakak, candacanda. thnks yah dah review^^**

**enchris. 727: semoga, semoga. smoga permintaan dikabulkan. saya jugak gak kepikir bakal jadi kaihun dan chanxing. apa mau dibikin sehunnya selingkuh sama chanyeol kali ya, biar greget? wkwkwk, thnks dah review^^**

**Unicornz: wkwkwkwk, sekarang Lulu udah kayak uke belum? kwkwkwk, thnks reviewnyaa...**

**ayy88fish: iya, Luhan kan termasuk yang lumayan pinter di cekolahnya. Not bad, not bad. jadi bagusnya bunyinya gimana? wkwkwkwk, thnks reviewnya...**

P.S: kalo ada yang gak kebales atau namanya salah tulis, maaf ya... Terima kasih^^ Sampai jumpa dichapter depan^^


End file.
